Various standards for mobile wireless communications (such as, for example, Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards and Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) standards) define a basic form of application-aware policy management. While certain known techniques may be used to make application-aware policy decisions, such techniques are basic and inefficient in certain situations.